lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
December 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - December 1736 = Weather this month *No seasonal freezing. *Storms in the far south, Pacific and Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Delhi *At the Palace of the Moghul, the Great Moghul himself - Shukaat Ali - appears to have died on account of suffering from some form of food poisoning. It isn’t known whether someone had him killed deliberately or if the food was just off, but his body was found slumped over on a an intricate Persian rug on which are depicted two warriors fighting back-to-back against a horde of enemies. Fez, &c. *Binbashi Prince Yusuf Timur has publicly told Imam Muhammed, “Today I leave the city of Fez, and as per your wishes the Caliphate is cutting direct ties with the State of Morocco. We wish you well for the coming days and years and remind you that the Caliphate remains prepared to support Morocco should it be required. My father the Caliph has made it clear to you that regions in North Africa to the east are coming under Caliphate control, and we seek your public acceptance of this fact.” The Imam has been proclaimed Supreme Leader of Morocco by his followers and announced that ‘now shall commence the age of renewal, moral observance, humility and the following of the teachings of the Koran.’ Muhammed expressed alarm to Prince Yusuf that following the annexation of Moroccan cities by the Catholic powers the Islamic Caliphate would further weaken Morocco by requesting the ceding of Tunis, Algiers, Ghadames, Ouarglia, Gabes and Auglia, which are lawfully part of Morocco. He is urging the Islamic Caliphate to treat its impoverished Moroccan brothers with respect and charity. “Ceding further territory and the resulting loss of revenue would certainly bankrupt Morocco. Poverty stricken Morocco would welcome a financial subsidy, in order to fund a new Treasury and other state institutions, from its Islamic Caliphate brothers”. Prince Yusuf departed for the city-port of Algiers, assuming the title Grand Vizier of the Barbary Coast. *Caliphate messengers have announced via the posting of public messages in the towns of Gabes, Ouarglia, Ghadames, Auglia, Tunis and Algiers that they are now within the pale of the Caliphate Empire and that taxes, &c., are to be paid to the Caliphate. The posters announced ‘You now form part of the greater Vizierate of the Barbary Coast and more formal administration will be in place in the next few months.’ Some Moors are taking this to mean that the Islamic Caliphate and Imam Muhammed’s followers are now set headlong into a conflict opposing each other in what may end up being a Moroccan civil war... Indeed in the civil sense conflict has already begun. In Tunis, days after the administration there came under Caliphate rule, five of the Imam’s men arrived to bring it back under Moroccan rule. They advised the city authorities that Imam Muhammed has been personally granted command of the surviving Moroccan Army formations and has been made Supreme Leader, and they are to follow him, not the Caliphate. However Moorish warriors loyal to the Caliphate arrested the five, and Tunis has declared for the Caliph rather than the Imam! Versailles *The Russian diplomat Prince Paul Timofevich has requested a private audience with His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XV of France ‘to discuss a sensitive matter of mutual concern’. Belgrade *Speaking about recent contacts with the Church of Rome the Archbishop of Pec, who is the Metropolitan of Belgrade and Karlovci and the Patriarch of the Serbs has observed how the Bishop of Rome seems genuine in his desire to reunify with the rest of the Holy Church of God. On this level at least some success has been achieved in that the Patriarch considers Rome to be acting in good faith. He proposed that the way forward would be to unite in essentials, but to allow freedom in each patriarchy over disputable issues. So for example Moscow could insist on the wearing of beards while Rome may take a different stand on this matter, although on the requirement to reach God the Father through the Son there cannot be deviation since it is an essential doctrine of Orthodox Christian belief. On the matter of whether kings and emperors may sit on church councils, he warns that Rome is in error to say they may not. Had not Constantine sat in on the first free council of the Church, that of Nicaea, after the persecutions of the pagans? True the Bishop of Rome of the day did not attend, but his representatives did, and it is accepted as having been a genuine council by Rome to this day. There was it that over 200 bishops met, many still bearing the marks of torture for the faith and having lost friends who had been martyred, and there they voted for the truth of the Holy Trinity with only two detractors (and both of those were from Libya and friends of the heretic Arius). The presence of the Emperor Constantine hardly made that meeting null and void, the bishops and their brethren had already been persecuted unto death by the pagan emperors in recent years, so his presence would hardly intimidate them. ‘Trust must be rebuilt, but the Emperor of Russia has the divine right to be involved.’ That, at least, is the argument put forward by Belgrade. Stuttgart *Prince Leopold of Saxony has asked Minister Michail Shafirov to pass his high regards on to His Highness the Tsar, with a request that the Russian princely suitor for his daughter be sent to the court of Stuttgart at the Tsar’s earliest convenience. Shafirov was very effusive in thanking His Grace the prince for saying this, and enthusiastically declared how such a match would be greatly in the interests of all concerned, and Prince Leopold is to be commended on his very good sense! Peruvian coast *Well armed bandits have clashed with Spanish musketeers guarding Peruvian coastal sugar plantations. The regulars easily had the upper hand and drove away the raiders for virtually no loss. Locals helped the troops and managed to capture one of the brigands as they retreated toward the Andes Mountains. He has been handed over to the authorities, probably with the lure and hope of the offered reward on the minds of his captors (who incidentally have yet to be paid anything). East Texas *Sensing hostility in the air from the Caddo Indians, Mister Alan Bright nevertheless spoke to them: “We are very much interested in a peaceful relationship between our two peoples. I have been given the authority to promise you enough grain to support you and your livestock for the coming year if peace is kept between us. How much would you need to feed the people?” A warrior brave went up to Mister Bright and squeezed his arm, as if testing it in some manner. He shouted something incomprehensible to some others, which Bright took to mean he was in some sort of trouble. He attempted to run away as fast as his feet could carry him, but was soon set upon by athletic warriors who dragged him back. Before night fell he had been sacrificed, and the following day Colonel Fénelon watched the revolting aspect of the warriors eat his remains. When offered to partake himself, and quite naturally declining to do so, Fénelon was let alone, although he can’t help but wonder what kind of people he has now allied with… Quebec *Jean-Baptiste-Nicolas-Roch de Ramezay and the 1,600-strong Quebec French Miltiia have marched into Quebec and disbanded in order to begin to be raised up at an army camp here to form two battalions of foot and a couple of artillery batteries. This is controversial since civic rule of Quebec lies with the Americas Republic, not France! Lieutenant-General John Sullivan of the Republic watched this happen, and then went out on horseback to check if there are any other French forces nearby. He didn’t find any, but he did observed royal banners and the colours of the Kingdom of France raised upon prominent elevations and made it is his personal business to go up there and take them down. With much huffing and puffing he went up and did just that! Vienna *The Austrian Church’s correct tithe has been established, and shall be paid to the Holy See of Rome each January. Cardinal Archbishop Josef Dietrich of Vienna explained to Prince Metternich that this was the equivalent of a 10% tax being levied on the Austrian Church. *Upon her return to Vienna, Her Majesty Queen Maria Theresa announced that the trip to Munich and Stuttgart had been highly successful in furthering close relations with the primary southern German states. “As an extension of my offer to the Elector of Bavaria,” she said, “I hereby confirm that the Imperial Academy of Physicians and Vienna University are both open to any German state to send up to 100 students per annum to each institution. Austria shall bear this cost, in recognition of our role of furthering the Austrian and German causes. In addition, our friends and allies at the courts of Versailles, St. James, Drottninghom and the Winter Palace are equally welcome to send students.” *Maria Theresa and Prince James, Duke of Clarence, while being properly chaperoned have spent Christmas quietly at the Hofburg, leaving only to attend mass at St. Stephen’s and to distribute alms to the needy on Christmas Day. Turin *Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy has presented the Basilica di Superqa with a presepi (that is, a panoramic model of the nativity). His Grace and the court of Turin also attended this basilica to celebrate Immaccolata (8th December) and Natale (25th December). Sochi *Ambassador Nikolai Poustarov has expressed the Tsar’s appreciation for the defence mounted by Bishop Alexis of Georgia on his behalf, and wishes to know if there is anything the Emperor of Russia can do for the Church of Georgia? Alexis smiled. “His Imperial Highness can do this patriarchy a great service by continuing to guarantee our freedoms against the attentions of the caliphate of demons we face over our borders!” he replied. Rome *His Holiness Benedict XIII celebrated the end of Advent and the beginning of the Christmas season with Christmas Eve mass in St. Peter’s Basilica at which he gave a traditional homily reminding the faithful that they are celebrating not only the coming of Christ, but prayerfully awaiting the final coming of Christ. Scripture from Luke and Isaiah were read out to reinforce this. St. Petersburg *Prince Henry, Duke of York & Halland has paid a courtesy visit to the Tsarina and her ladies in waiting. While Prince Henry acted as a perfect gentleman he seemed somewhat taken aback by the extremity of the aloofness of Tsarina Anna-Marie toward him. He formally presented Her Highness with a jewel-encrusted fan as a token of his esteem, and was careful to pay compliments to her ladies as well as to the Tsarina. Hanover *Having been delivered by a Russian merchant, Emperor Wilhelm Otto Wolfenburg von Munster has taken receipt of Murano Venetian glassware marked with his crest. This surprised His Imperial Majesty because he had not ordered any! Baghdad *It has been announced that any family in the Islamic Caliphate who gives birth to a new child in the year 1737 will be granted one ton of grain from the national granaries to support the additional burden brought by that child to a family for that particular year. “The Empire has suffered as a result of war and famines,” the Caliph said, “but it is now entering a period of peace and it is time to now focus on domestic policies to continue the process of growth and strengthening. The future of the Empire belongs to its future generations and the power of our faith.” El Escorial *King Joseph and the Spanish royal family have celebrated Christmas and the birthday of the Infanta at two banquets held during December, to which all members of the nobility and clergy and resident Ambassadors were invited and most attended. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Admiral Conte’s Papal fleet has arrived at Cadiz with 21 ship of the line and four frigates in company on a state visit to Spain. *Two Russian squadrons, one of five cruisers hired from the Navy of Spain, the other of five ship of the line hired from the Dutch Navy, have set sail from the Tuscan port of Piombino. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the Americas Republic to the Choctaw Indians, Robert Calef; to the Chickasaw Indians, Daniel Cole.; to the Miami Indians, George Burrough; to the Shawnee Indians, Hugh Bullock; to the Huron Indians, Edward Hill, and to the Abenakis Indians, Richard Jones. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3